new_marvel_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Juggernaut
Cain Marko '''(codename '''Juggernaut) is a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. History Powers and Abilities Powers Demonic Empowerment: The Crimson Gem of Cyttorak bonds to the user's soul and makes him the Avatar of Cytorrak, an Exemplar, by giving him this new body. He was stated to be a Thor-Class threat. As far, he has displayed the following powers: * Superhuman Strength: The Juggernaut is sometimes listed to possess virtually limitless superhuman strength, and other times simply as class 90 or 100. Using this strength he was able to knock out the Thing with three blows, Colossus, and even the Merged Hulk (through repeated surprise ambush tactics) and Thor. He proved strong enough to match the highly strong Prime in a fight, knocked out several mutants with a thunderclap, and even toppled the Stranger with one punch after he grew to about 50 feet tall. He was able to go toe to toe against an enraged World War Hulk as well against the Mighty Thor. Also, when empowered greatly by absorbing energies from a magical universe, he broke multiple dimensional barriers and was able to split the space-time whose fissure was expanding through the universe in which he was. * Superhuman Stamina: Juggernaut's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless stamina in all physical activities. * Invulnerability: With his force field active, Cain is virtually invulnerable to all forms of physical injury. Cain can be harmed by high-level mental attacks, mystical attacks, or weapons with mystical properties. When The Juggernaut's force field was negated by Mjolnir, he was still durable enough to exchange blows with Thor. * Regenerative Healing Factor: If damaged, Cain possesses a regenerative healing factor that enables him to completely regenerate with superhuman speed. For instance, he has been injured by Shatterstar's sword, and healed instantly. The demon being D'Spayre once flayed the Juggernaut down to a skeleton after draining him, and even then, the Juggernaut was able to regenerate all the damage done once he regained his full power. * Self Sustenance: The Juggernaut is completely self sustained, he has no need to breathe, eat, or drink. He does not tire, hence he cannot sleep, however his self generating mystical energies provide him with the nourishment of sleep, nutrition, hydration, and oxygen. He is sustained by his mystical energies alone. He once even kept talking and fighting after being reduced to a skeleton. * Immortality: Cain is immune to aging and has sometimes been depicted or implied to be unkillable under normal means. * Contaminant Immunity: The Juggernaut is also immune to all toxins, poisons, and disease. * Force-Field: The Juggernaut is capable of generating a personal force field around himself, which greatly enhances his physical durability, to the point that the field was even able to withstand Thor's god-blast. * Irresistible Force Embodiment: Once he begins to advance in a certain direction, it is virtually impossible to halt his movement. Some obstacles such as many tons of rocks and plasma-discharge cannons have slowed his pace but can't completely halt him. Thor's use of his god-blast allowed him to stop Juggernaut in his tracks. During a battle with "War Hulk", the mutant Apocalypse increased the Hulk's strength by grafting Celestial tech to him, which allowed Hulk to increase his strength at will, thereby enabling him to stop the Juggernaut. Abilities * Juggernaut is able to summon and remove his mystic armor at will. As a result of his days in the military and his experiences as a superhuman, the Juggernaut is a formidable hand to hand combatant preferring to use street fighting and brawling techniques that allow him to make full use of his great strength. Weaknesses * Cain was susceptible to exceedingly high levels of mental and mystical attack. For example, Mjolnir once was able to absorb and negate Cain's formerly impenetrable magic Force Field. Both types of attacks were able to harm him, but neither were shown to cause any type of permanent injury. His weakness to mental attacks was typically nullified by his helmet, but after his latest upgrade, he is now completely immune to psychic assault even without his helmet. * If Juggernaut does not use his powers in a manner approved of by Cyttorak, the power of the gem does not work correctly, essentially making him a human with only a portion of some of his powers. Also, being infused with unstoppable force can be used against him, as Hulk did during one of their battles, deflecting Cain's charge, causing him to speed away, unable to stop himself. Paraphernalia Equipment * Crimson Cosmos Armor: The Juggernaut wears a helmet fashioned from an unknown mystical metal found in the Crimson Cosmos dimension of Cyttorak.The Juggernaut subsequently fashioned a skullcap from scraps of the metal used to construct the helmet. This helmet and skullcap provides him with complete protection from telepathic attack even when this is from telepaths of the order of Professor Xavier. The Juggernaut originally wore a suit of armor that he could summon around himself at will from the Crimson Cosmos. Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Canon characters Category:The Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Alive Category:Mutants Category:Bad guys